Memories
by Taohan03
Summary: Ditinggal Oleh Luhan sama saja dengan membunuh Tao secara perlahan jiwanya bak terbang dibawa angin. Luhan!uke Tao!seme,BL,boyxboy


Memories

Cast:

Luhan

Tao

Note:

Ff ini hanya fiksi belaka, tokoh hanya milik tuhan dan ff ini murni dari buah pikiran author. BL,BoyxBoy,Luhan!uke Tao!seme,romance

2 tahun berpisah dengan Luhan membuat Tao seperti mayat hidup. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya pandangan yang selalu penuh aura itu seaakan pergi melayang dengan hubungan mereka. Masih ia ingat betul dengan kejadian 2 tahun lalu,ia masih bisa ingat suasana dan juga suara Luhan saat kejadian itu. Bagaimana dengan tenangnya Luhan mengatakan mantra pembunuh bagi Tao.

[FlashhBack]

"Bagaimana Luhan kau suka dengan pemandangan disini?"Tanya Tao kepada kekasihnya. Pandangan penuh cinta itu tidak pernah hilang walau 4 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan ini,tangan kekarnya selalu setia melingkar di pinggul Luhan."Iya tao,aku menyukai ini! Wo ai ni!"Tao tersenyum menatap pujaannya."Wo ye ai ni Hanie,"

.

.

.

"Maaf Tao aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."Ucap Luhan sambil membenarkan rambutnya."Apa? Setelah semua yang kita lalui dengan gampangnya kau memutuskan hubungan ini?"Luhan mengangguk."So how about our goal? Our hopes and our dreams Luhan!"Luhan mengangkat bahunya."Kau pikir perasaanku main main?!"Tao menaikkan nada suaranya."Aku tidak tahu Tao! Anggap saja semua hanya mainan!"Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Tao."Jadi semua kata cinta itu juga mainan,Xi Luhan?"

.

.

.

Namja berambut pirang itu pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Rambut yang berantakan dan bau alkohol dari mulutnya sangat menyengat mengingat setelah kejadian itu ia pergi ke pub dan berkelahi dengan salah satu pengunjung yang menyenggolnya. Ia sudah putus harapan ia tidak tahu lagi mau bagaimana ia tanpa namja bermata rusa itu,bagaimana ia begitu memujanya dan mendahulukan Luhan tapi air susu di balas air tuba. Luhan meninggalkannya.

[Flashback off]

"Hosh..hosh..hosh."Deru napas tak beraturan itu sering terdengan 2 tahun belakangan ini. Mimpi buruk yang selalu terputar di memori otak Huang zi tao."Apa aku masih bisa merasakan hidup,"Tangan besarnya mengusap wajah orientalnya. Kembali ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali,kerutan dikeningnya muncul bersamaan dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

"Orang tua dulu bilang kalau kita sedih didepan makanan makanan kita jadi ikut sedih."Tao hanya mengangguk mendengar sindiran dari sahabatnya,kim jungmyeon."Kau ini patah hati sampai hiilang jiwamu. Apa kurangnya sih Wu yifan itu? Kenapa kau tolak?"

"Hyung kau semakin tua jika berbicara seperti itu. Dan aku tidak mau membuka hatiku lagi selain untuk Luhan."Tao berdehem."Soal Wu yifan, ia ingin menjadikanku uke aku kan seme!"Detik berikutnya ledakan suara Junmyeon terdengan."Sialan kau Hyung!"

"Tao."

"apa hyung?"

"Kau harus move on."

"Aku tidak mau aku mencintai Luh-"

"Tapi Luhan tidak mencintaimu."

Junmyeon tidak salah memang itu kenyataanya Luhan tidak mencintainya namun hatinnya belum siap menerima kenyataan pahit itu,ia yakin Luhan masih mencintainya ia masih ingat mata itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tulus mencintai Tao." Kau harus move on Tao. Aku tidak mau ka- hey! Aku belum selesai bicara Tao! KAU BERHAK BAHAGIA!"

Tao mengambil inisiatif meninggalkan temannya itu mungkin kalau ia tetap duduk bersama orang itu ia bisa membuat 1 kamus ceramah Suho.

Dan sekarang disini lah tao, berdiri di tempat dulu dimana ia dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Perlahan ia mengusap ukiran nama di batang pohon rindang itu. Ia tesenyum pahit saat ia menyadari semua itu hanya sebuah mainan.

"Tao aku sangat menyukai matahari sore!"Suara Luhan 2 tahun lalu masih terngiang di kepalanya,matanya yang melengkung dan mulutnya menunjukkan senyum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Tao mengunjungi tempat tempat saat ia dan Luhan dulu mulai dari cafe kesukaan mereka. Tao memesan beberapa makanan yang Luhan suka dan ia nikmati sendiri."1 bubbe tea rasa taro,1 roti bakar rasa kacang,dan 1 ice cream mint. Terimakasih."Tao menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada pelayan.

"Tao aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya! Awas kau melihat uke lain aku akan membogemmu setelah ini."Suara Luhan 2 tahun alu kembali terdengar ia begitu posesif saat itu. Namja berambut almond itu melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet di sudut cafe bahkan Tao masih ingat cara berjalan Luhan saat itu,iya saat itu.

"Hay Tao! Kau kelihatan sedikit membaik dari kemarin?"Tanya Junmyeon curiga."Well, iitu pertanda baik sih."

Tao tahu temannya ini sangat perhatian namun terkadangan perhatiannya ini hampir membunuh Tao. Lebih tepatnya ia akan terbunuh karena kecerewetan Junmyeon.

"Iya, aku pergi ke tempat aku dan Luhan dulu menghabiskan waktu. Dan ternyata itu membuat moodku baik!" Mata panda itu membuat lengkungan. Lengkungan yang sudah lama Junmyeon tidak lihat dari anak itu.

Hari ini Tao berniat menghabiskan sisa hari yang berat ini karena Lee songsaenim memberinya Tugas yang tidak ada habisnya sepanjang kasih ibu di bawah pohon di sudut kota. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu ia menemukan pohon tua besar itu.

[FlashBack]

Seorang pria jangkung nenteng tas hitam miliknya ia berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan rumah penduduk kota,sesekali ia mengambil beberapa moment kehidupan penduduk.

Kakinya berjalan melewati taman sepi yang sedikit tertutup bangunan ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah tempat yang sangat sepi untuknya mengerjakan sesuatu atau sekedar menenangkan diri.

"Huaaaa! Kitty tidak bisa turun!"Indra pendengarannya menangkap teriakan seorang anak kecil.

Ia mendekati anak itu."Hai sayang kau kenapa? Kucingmu tidak bisa turun? Tunggu sebentar ya."Tao mengusap kepala anak itu.

Tao memanjat pohon tua itu ia menatap sang dilihat kucing itu matanya sangat licik mengingatkan ia kepada Luhan,well kekasihnya itu kadang licik juga. Tao mecoba mendekati kucing itu tapi apa yang dia dapat malah cakaran sadis di tangannya."Kucing sialan,"Gumam Tao pelan.

"Hiks turunkan kitty hyung,"Anak itu menangis sesenggukan ia menatap Tao dengan hanya menangguk.

Anak ini tidak ada nama lain yang lebih jantan apa? Ryder atau skyler mungkin lebih bagus. Haah dasar uke,ucap Tao dalam hati.

Tao mencoba mendekati kucing itu lagi nyaris saja tangannya dicakar kucing berbulu putih itu."Ah kenapa harus ada kucing macam dirimu!" Tao turun dari pohon."Aku kan bawa bekal ikan..."Seketika bohlam lampu bersinar dikepala tao.

Ia mengeluarkan sepotong ikan dan mengarahkan ke kucing putih itu."Ayo kitty turun ada ikan untukmu."Dan ajaib! Kucing itu turun dan memakan ikan tersebut."Gomawo hyung! Haha kitty ayo ucapkan terimakasih kepada hyung!"

Tao menatap kucing itu. Namun kucing itu malah mendesis galak kearahnya."Kucing tidak tahu terimakasih."Ucap tao setelah anak itu menjauh.

"Maaf ya Luhan ikan pesananmu ku bagi dengan kucing hahah!"Ia melirik jamnya."Tunggu dulu...aku ada kencan dengan Luhan!"Seketika terciptalah angin topan akibat dahsyatnya kekuatan larinya seorang panda penangkaran China,Huang zi tao-_-

[FlashBack Off]

Tao tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian bodoh itu ia masih ingat saat ia menerobos jemuran warga setempat karena panik ia akan terlambat. Dan saat ia sampai ia mendapati Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya namun sedetik kemudian matanya berubah khawatir menanyakan tangan Tao yang bergaris merah. Tao merindukan mata panik itu dan perhatian dari namja berwajah baby face tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah turun dari Bis dan menuruni tangga jembatan penyebrangan membayangkan Luhan dengan wajah lelahnya berusaha mengikuti langkah Tao. Kakinya berbelok ke jalan sepi tempat tesebut."Sebaiknya aku beli minuman dulu."Ia membuka pintu mini market berwarna biru muda dengan aksen putih di sebrang jalan.

.

.

.

.

Butuh perjuangan untuk membawa belanjaan ini ke pohon yang berada di bukit kecil itu belum lagi tas berisi laptop dan juga map berisi rangkuman materi membuat Tao harus menahan keluhannya dan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga."Haaah kenapa tadi bisa kalap lihat semua makanan dan minuman ini. Tsk!"

Matanya melihat sesosok bayangan orang di bawah pohon. Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat sosok itu,perlahan ia mendekat."Tidak biasanya ada orang disini." Baru saja ia mau menyapa orang asing itu. Orang itu membalikkan badannya.

Luhan,sosok yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya,orang yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa kini sedang berada didepannya."L-Luhan."Tao tersenyum canggung.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan kenapa aku disini aku...aku hanya..umh."Tao menatap bingung manusia didepannya."Kau hanya apa Han? "Raut mukanya berubah khawatir kalau kalau Luhan sakit atau pusing."AkuhanyamerindukanmuTaojadiakukesini."Ucap Luhan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"Maaf tadi kau bilang apa? Kau...ehm... bicara terlalu cepat."Ujar Tao dengan muka innocentnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar perkataan bocah itu.

"Dengarkan aku Tao."Luhan menarik napasnya dalam."Aku merasa bodoh selama ini mengingakt keputusanku 2tahun lalu yang sangat bodoh dengan meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku...minta maaf Huang zi Tao."

"Iya aku mengerti, lalu kenapa? Kau mau mengundangku ke pesta pernikahan mu?"Tao mencoba menebak kelanjutan kisahnya,ia pikir kisahnya akan seperti drama drama murahan yang neneknya suka tonton.

"Bukan bodoh, bisa tidaksih pintar sedikit?!"Tao mendelik mendengarnya."Aku minta maaf karen sudah membuatmu tersiksa dengan perasaan dan kenangan yang kutinggalkan. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang jahat Tao aku-"

"Kau kan memang jahat,Luhan aku sudah memaklumi itu kok."Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hiks bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku!"

"baik baik aku diam,"

Luhan menarik napas lagi dan membuka mulunya."Sampai mana tadi aku?"Ucapnya sambil sesenggukan.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas."Sampai kau merasa menjadi orang yang jahat."Ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan tissue."Maaf Tao aku lupa...hiks."

"Haah kau ini kalau tidak mau bicara bisa minggir tidak aku ada deadline."Ucap Tao sambil menggeser badan Luhan. Sunggu Tao ingin menelpon tuhan dan bertanya kenapa pertemuan dia dan Luhan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya.

Bisa saja kan tuhan adalah date planning yang handal. Mungkin ia dan Luhan bisa bertemu di taman bermain kemudian tatapan mereka sangat dalam dan suasana haru dimulai saat mereka berlari dan saling memeluk satu sama lain kemudian entah bagaimana bibir mereka bersatu dan merek mengatakan"saranghae" dan "nado saranghae" bukan seperti sekarang yang melihat Luhan melupakan kalimat yang mungkin sudah ia susun rapih dari rumah.

"Tao aku mencintaimu."Tangan Tao berhenti menari diatas laptopnya."Maaf? kau bilang apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Tao! Semua ini membuatku gila aku tidak kuat tanpamu melihatmu seperti mayat hidup setiap hari dan melihat makananmu ikut sedih melihat tampang zombiemu itu membuatku semakin gila aku tidak bisa tidur aku hanya memikirkan mu! Namun ego ku menguasaiku dan mengatakan aku harus pergi darimu Tao aku tidak kuat! Aku-hppmh"

Bibir curve itu memangut bibir cherry milik Luhan melumatnya jan mejilatnya,memberikan sensasi aneh bagi Luhan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher tao dan lengan besar Tao melingkar pada pinggangnya."Kau terlalu banyak bicara sayangku."Luhan menunduk malu mendengar panggilan Tao."aku mencintaimu,bisakah kita ulang dari awal lagi?"

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku "

Hey hey gua balik dengan ff ini wkwkwk gua bosen koleksi gua gitu gitu aja ya udah nambah deh ya walaupun notenya gue judes banget tapi ga apa apa sih ya? Maaf kalo ada typo,dkk mereka selalu nempel ke ff gue bak kutu di rambut luhan wkwk Btw maaf kalo judul sama cerita ga nyambung. Soalnya you know...gua kalo nulis suka keluarr tema-_- oh iya gua buat ini ff juga bukan buat ngode ke someone bukan mih bukaaaaan! Wkwkw ya udah RnR boleh kaka

Yang punya rp follow gue coba xchanyeolrp wkwkwk


End file.
